The Last Will and Testament of Iris the Hag
The Last Will and Testament of Iris (last name unknown) the Hag Items Left to Associates * Krik - Hat of Disguise, my eye and spellbook, bag of sand, letter * Duskella - sword of wounding, Shield of Missile attraction, bead of force, letter * Julian - helm of comprehending languages, letter * Illakrin - Blackstone rune, letter * Hillevi (if alive) otherwise Krik - forgery kit, disguise kit, letter * Split potions equally between them. If Hillevi is still dead give extras to Krik. * Vimes - a list of all the crimes I committed that were never traced back to me and directions on how to find all of the shit I stole and hid in different towns (important legal documents, money, family heirlooms) * Everything else to Krik. Personal Letters Duskella, Thank you for letting an old crone play pirate, for tolerating my stubbornness and tendency towards the illegal. I am so proud if the individual you have become. I leave you these items as a reminder of your bravery, strength and, yes, kindness. I know the world is new and scaryn what with your change of heart and your new memories, but take it from someone who has spent their whole life running from the past: You are a force to be reckoned with. Nothing will ever change the fact that you have power over the person you are and the person you become. No loss, discovery, or tragedy will ever break you. When I was releasing that demon from inside of you, I could feel its power, but I could also feel yours. And you have a heart that runs deeper than any demon ever could. I hope you know that in spite of our quarrels, you were like a daughter to me. It was an honor to serve under you. Iris Julian Winters, I give to you my helm of comprehending languages. You have my blessing. Iris P. S. I always liked you. Krik-Et, From the moment I found you as a hatchling , you lit up my world. I'm sorry for letting you down, for always keeping secrets, for holding you back. All I ever wanted to do was protect you from loosing at the game of life the way that I did. And I know that you won't. You have such goodness in you. I see it in your actions, I sense it in your ideas. You are innovative and fun, what more could the world need? I left you a variety of things. One is the necklace I wear around my neck. I know it is tedious and annoying, but consider wearing it. It represents my past, my family, and therefore yours. It will assist you in battle, as I no longer can. In the name of honesty you should know that this eye belonged to my brother, Solomon. I know this may make you want to throw it into the dirt and never pick it up again, but Solomon was once a good man, a loyal and kind friend and brother. I kept this as a reminder that those qualities are more perseverant than any crime you might commit. Remember, Krik, what ever your past, you have a good heart, and that will carry you through. I also leave you my hat of Disguise. This got me through many a tough time. Whether it was to get out of a rough spot or just have a laugh, this hat brought me much solace and joy. But I caution you, do not use it to escape the world around you. Use it only to face your problems, not to run from them. I know we have discussed how you were not the only Kreen to hatch the day I found you. When I discovered you in the trash pile, there were two other eggs that had already been hatched lying there in a small pile of sand. There is something that I have not told you, though. I also leave to you this bag of sand, which was sand that I collected from the pile when I found your egg in order to nurture you properly. There was no sand in the town where I found you, which means that the sand in this bag likely belonged to your birth parents. If you so desire, you may be able to find them using this bag of sand. You may be able to find your real family. Perhaps they can give you what I never could. Regardless, you are surrounded by people who love and care about you. Iris P. S. I also left you pretty much everything else, partially because I know you have a bag of holding Illakrin, As an official shadow queen, I feel it only right that you be the recipient of my Blackstone. Use it well, use it wisely. Achieve your goals and be driven any you have always been. Iris Hillevi, CONGRATS on somehow managed to outlive me. ;) I leave you my disguise and forgery kits, even though I know you already have them because mine haven't really been used in a while and because I wanted to remind you that even though you are a queen now you can still have fun. Also, a piece of advice from an old lady: a disguise kit does wonders for your sex life. Iris